DxD: Nocturne
by Starlight's Poet
Summary: When he set foot in hell, he was supposed to change the world. He set foot in a new world, and now everybody wants a piece of him. Well, at least it won't be boring here.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Call it what you will - a revelation from god, or a curse of the demon king. The fact remains that our world came to an end.  
A heretic called upon an unearthly light, and devastation ensued. Chaos drawled out of the depths of the ocean, from the black abyss.  
Death upon death... Nothing but death in this barren land. Who can we pray to? There are only demons and fiends here.  
A voice in the dark beguiles me. "Truth is a mystery, unraveled by the candles' flames."  
**_

 _ **-from The Journal of a Man Who Wandered into Another World**_

* * *

 **DxD: Nocturne**

* * *

The First Night: A Demon Among Devils

He wasn't entirely sure how it happened. The last thing he recalled before awakening in a park, sat atop a small wooden bench, was fighting against the core of the Vortex World, Kagutsuchi, his demons at his side. He remembered how the white orb continued to wail and scorn him for his actions, having chosen a path that did not align with any of the paths of Reason. It was not that he did not want the recreation of the world, he simply disagreed with his friends, and Hikawa's, ideals. The Reason of Yosuga promised a dictatorship of the highest form, a world with Social Darwinism and Meritocracy as the sole governments. The weak would be trampled upon, routed out and erased, and only those with strength, those with real power, could build and shape the world as they saw fit. The Reason of Musubi promised an isolated world, with individuals ignoring one another's businesses, events, and personal problems. They would not be able to interact, their bonds severed, and their links broken. The Reason of Shijima promised stagnation, a world where all was one with the void, neither able to progress or degrade. All things would be caught within a world of nothingness, joined together. There was also the state of things to consider.

Through traveling the depths of the netherworld, the Labyrinth of Amala, and retrieving the Candelabrum, he learned the true nature of the order of the world. Kagutsuchi, the core of the Vortex World, is only but a piece of God, the Great Will's cognitive functions and designs. It existed for the sole purpose of creating a world, based on the foundation of the Reason that proves itself worthy. However, it was not a sole, singular action. It was a cycle of death and rebirth, and endless loop of destruction and creation. A world would last for so long, a few years at most, before it would be destroyed by Kagutsuchi, and the Vortex World would come into being again, and with new Reasons set into place, a new world waiting to be born.

Be born.

Grow.

Die.

Be born again.

A world is created, populated by mankind, and is then destroyed. A cycle that drives the flow of time. If he destroyed Kagutsuchi, he would end the cycle, and end time instantly. Creation would no longer be possible, no new world born, and no world reaching an end. All there would be is chaos, a world void of neither life and death. The world would be reverted to it's primordial state. Darkness, in all of it's prime, would reign supreme, cloaking all of the world within it's threshold.

And he chose to end the cycle, with all the implications it entailed. Kagutsuchi fell, and the Vortex World fell into darkness. Light, progenitor of creation, had succumbed to the darkness, progenitor of destruction. He expected the world to be gone, to be forever out of reach. He could have chosen to return his world to it's former glory, a world with no set course, an existence uncertain, untamed and left to soar to the skies as it saw fit. However, he knew that his world would not last for long, that it would fall into chaos within a set time. It was better this way... though perhaps whatever little remained of his humanity, if there was even a shred of it, felt a pang of regret in his heart.

When he came to, he found himself in an unfamiliar place. A city he had no knowledge of, a world that even shouldn't be here. Kuoh was an irregularity, and right from the beginning, he knew it was a world completely outside of his knowledge. Any and all traces of his previous world, the hell he faced being a testament to what sort of life he held to give up his humanity, all for the sake of ending the cycle. Recalling his journey made him test to see if he still possessed the power he wielded in the final battle. His tattoos and horn were missing, but he still felt the incredible, overflowing, chaotic force that dwelled within him, being cultivated within countless days, perhaps even years, of slaughtering all that stood against him and his comrades. He was still capable of summoning his demons as well. Pixie, his first companion, one who trusted him without fail, stood at her small stature, pure power flowing at her fingertips (and slightly miffed at the prospect that she could not be with him all the time, as she would attract far too much attention). Cu Chulainn, once known as Setanta, carried his lance at the ready, his alliance to the Demi-fiend resolute, and willing to cut down any who dared to stand in his way. Metatron, a demon forged in the image of the strongest Angel the Celestial Plains had to offer, answered him with silence, a solemn nod confirming his allegiance, and willingness to follow one who ended the cycle once more. Other demons stood with him as well, all of them swearing their allegiance to him.

He tried to find his friends, and his beloved teacher, Yuko, but to no avail. Their existences were gone, as if erased from the world. Even Hikawa's corporation was missing, and that in itself was raising alarms. His friends, he understood... but a multi-billion corporation? There was no way he wouldn't miss that. It also did not help matters when he learned that no one even knew about Cybers. If nobody knew what it was, then it was clear where he was.

Reality sunk in, and it threw him for a loop. Entering another world? A result of killing Kagutsuchi? He'd thought he had seen it all, after all the crap he went through. It was a bitter feeling, realizing that the world he knew, despite all the despair and suffering it brought, was gone. He had made many memories there, but at the very least, the companions he made still stood alongside him. Pixie was glad that she could be at his side, Cu Chulainn giving him a smile of assurance, and Metatron, a nod of his standing. The other demons made their opinions known as well. The Fiends accepted the fact that they resided within a new world in stride, and would continue to follow him, recognizing him as the demon that stood above all others. The Harlot was intrigued by the prospect of a new world to be explored, while Hell Biker complained that there were few roads he could actually find thrill in riding on. Trumpeter was silent in his opinion, a clear sign that he was pondering their situation. Beelzebub merely cackled with laughter, remarking that he was as interesting as always in the situations he found himself in.

Eventually, after a long while, he resigned himself to the fact that his world was gone, and that he alone remained, a testament to it's existence. Life continued, so he went about doing what he thought best, finding a small place of residence, and a menial task to perform. After a few months, excessive boredom became apparent, lacking the thrill of excitement or the constant flow of battles that would make themselves present to him. Boredom was no stranger to him, but having no battle present made him slightly anxious, so he found a way to relieve it, if only to some extent. He had managed to find a small apartment to live in near the outskirts of the city, a bit shoddy but still a comfortable place to live in. He also found a part-time job at a small cafe, which he found to be rather soothing and relaxing at times.

In regards to boredom, he found a public academy to attend. It had originally been a private all-girls academy, but a recent change in management led it to becoming co-ed, and it's standards lowered to a certain degree. It still remained incredible with it's academics, providing the finest teaching staff available. The material was relatively easy, and he made sure to lower his athletic abilities. He learned that the school had a club built for the purpose of exploring the Occult, which he became interested in. He had always been interested in the occult, partially the reason why he accepted Hijiri's magazine. He thought about applying to joining, but upon recalling that the idols of the school, the supposed Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy, were members, he relented. He had no desire to deal with the mob of fans that would no doubt hound him. Being in these halls brought some semblance of normalcy to him, as if he were reliving his days as a human being prior to becoming a demon. The buzzing chatter, the flow of students in the passing halls, and the lectures had brought forth some peace of mind.

Though he wondered if these times would last.

* * *

She wasn't human.

From the instant in which they met, he immediately knew as they passed each in the hall that Rias Gremory was not human. It was partially because of that reason that he tried his best to avoid her.

It wasn't that she was a bad person, per say. Oh no, far from it, in fact. She was definitely living up to her reputation as one of the two Great Ladies. She was warm and gentle with everyone she encountered, and would always greet them with a heart-melting smile, regardless if they were seniors or freshman. As far as she knew, she was always willing to lend a helping hand to whoever needed it, and would work to the best of her abilities when her help was needed, completing any task she was presented with in a graceful nature. It was within her nature, he supposed. Either way, she was certainly living up to her reputation, inhuman as she may be.

They were like a stark contrast to one another. A former human who fades into the background, never really bothering anyone, while another is always in the spotlight, smile at the ready.

He was also aware that she was the president of the Occult Research Club, the same group he pondered about applying to before relenting. As far as he knew, the club composed of the red-haired beauty herself, the second Great Lady of Kuoh, the black-haired and purple eyed senior named Akeno Himejima, the blonde-haired "bishounen prince," Yuuto Kiba, and lastly, the unofficial mascot, the small, white-haired, and quiet girl known as Koneko Toujou. It was like a club of hypocrisy, with the members all loved and adored, while the club's purpose was anything but, as most people simply write off the occult, or simply have no interest. More often than not, it is a subject that is widely ignored, unless you are that sort of person.

He was still confused as to what Rias was in the first place. Her presence was a clear indicator that she was not human, but she didn't feel like a demon. A demon was chaos incarnate, a being that lived for destruction, but that said, they were demons with a set group or order to them. In their case, Clans, or Races. Pixie was of the Fairy Race, demons who held themselves with great magical influence, but are typically tricksters in some shape or manner. You can immediately tell what kind of demon a Fairy is, simply by watching their behavior or body language. Cu Chulainn was a Genma, a sort of upper counterpart to the Yoma, if what the Ganesha he met said was to be believed. They are typically demons with some form of loyalty and admiration, but each member was unique to their own. In Cu Chulainn's case, he was the chivalrous type, one who believed in the power of the Demi-fiend, power that would protect all that were in need of it. Metatron was of the Holy Race, demons who were fashioned after the angels themselves. They were demons, but held such a regal, noble stance that they were an existence of peculiarity. Metatron was a demon that was born, fashioned after the holiest of the celestial hosts in Heaven, after it's fall in the deepest depths of Amala. He held none of the original's traits, only a sense of what was right and wrong to him, and his loyalty to the Demi-fiend, one who sought to end the cycle.

Rias Gremory was not a demon, but her existence seemed to be in comparison to his own, if only of a more lighter. She did not exhibit bloodlust, or smelled of destruction. No, hers was more of a light-hearted, temping, if not mischievous presence. Whatever she was, it was clear that her existence was not the same as his, and he preferred it that. He continued to avoid her, as he did not want her becoming aware of him. The last thing he needed was confrontation. He was enjoying this time of peace and quiet, however short it might possibly be.

Unfortunately, it appeared that his evasion of her had not gone unnoticed. He was not like the other boys here, who would become tongue-tyed or speechless or go wide-eyed at the prospect of a wonderful beauty giving them a look. He was grateful for that fact, because if her were, he would get a Megidolaon to the face, courtesy of one Pixie. She was strangely clingy to him in that regard. At any rate, in the times he was unable to avoid her, he would give her a nod of acknowledgement, and go back to what he was doing before. It apparently put him away from the rest, but that was how he preferred it. He did not want to mingle with anyone here.

No one could replace Isamu and Chiaki.

The slips he gave the redhead that tried to speak with him could not be considered anything but avoiding her, as if she were the plague. Still, she had not given up, and the more he tried to avoid her, the more she persisted in cornering him. In the few months since he arrived to Kuoh, it had almost become like a game of cat and mouse to him, with him as the mouse, and Rias as the cat. That said, it was a game of patience than anything else, and he held more than enough patience to play the game. After all, he spent long hours, possibly even days, defeating demons and robbing them of their Magatsuhi for himself and his companions, in order to obtain greater power. If the recent, scowling smiles she presented to him after spending her break periods trying to find him, only to discover him in their next class from the very beginning were anything to go by, it was clear that he was beginning to win.

He regretted not being able to be friends with her, at the very least. The images of his friends still haunted him, their looks of cold indifference as demons present before morphing into forlorn, saddened, and broken, after having their Reasons shattered like glass. He couldn't afford to allow anyone close to him.

Not ever again.

* * *

He had, in no way, considered Issei Hyoudou to be a friend. In fact, he solemnly wished he would never be friends with the brunette. Unfortunately, however, if the way the boy treated him was any clear indication, he regarded him as such. He tried to make himself scarce and fade into the background, as he always had, but like Rias, Issei would try and find him. Unlike the redhead, the boy actually managed to succeed, and for several long, agonizing hours, he was forced to listen to the boy as he was regaling him with tales of the female body, such as their breasts, fine legs, curves, and worst of all... harems. He could swear, by the LIFE of him, the boy was an Incubus, a demon of the Night Race. Demons of that clad were perverts in all manner of speaking, especially the menfolk. Issei was much worse than them, perversity on par with even Lilith. He shuddered at the memory.

Never agree to drink with the former wife of Adam, lest you find yourself naked in bed with scratch marks and said demoness right next to you. He wasn't sure what happened that night, but if the glare Pixie sent his way was any indication, it was obvious what transpired. After said incident, Pixie had not spoken to him for at least for what seemed like a MONTH before he managed to find a way to get her to forgive him, despite it not being completely his fault. That said, she was still bit antsy, even after she throttled the demoness through the wall with a Megidolaon.

He still felt a little guilty about the whole thing.

Lilith was not a bad demon, she was simply doing what was in her clan's nature: seduce. In her case, though, she and Nyx agreed that he was unlike any demon. He had good looks, a well-toned body, and power beyond any normal demon. He was power incarnate, they claimed. A behemoth that stood atop a mountain of corpses, reigning supmreme over them all. Almost like their king. He knew very little about the demon king they spoke of, only that he was TRUE power. He knew very little of him, but he was aware of how the demons, no matter their race, revered him. They worshiped this being as if he were a God. Their God. One thing was for sure, the desire for battle had never been so excited when hearing about the King of Demons, as if his truest, demonic self, desired nothing more than to face darkness incarnate. At any rate, back to the topic regarding Lilith, ever since the day they met at the Tower of Kagutsuchi, she was heavily enamored with him. They were not allies, merely acquaintances at Nyx's bar. He wasn't sure why she was attracted to him in particular, but had not thought much about it. That, and she appeared to be civil at best, offering him a drink. Normally, he would decline, as he was underage... but being a demon had it's perks.

A shame about still being able to get drunk. He really should have taken Cu Chulainn's warning more seriously.

Issei, however, was blissfully unaware of the workings of a harem, of how dysfunction and rare-working a harem worked, unless you were someone from the old ages, where harems were common. From what scatterbrained and youthful arrogant ideas the pervert let slip, it was clear that he thought that everything would all come together perfectly. He failed to factor in human emotion into the equation.

That did not mean Issei was a bad person. He failed to bring himself to hate the boy. He couldn't even dislike him. Perverted tendencies aside, he was still a decent human being, and possessed an admirable loyal streak. He wouldn't abandon his friends, no matter what the circumstances were. It was a trait he admired, and respected to some degree. A part of him almost envied that side of Issei. If he had more of such a quality, then perhaps Isamu and Chiaki would still be with him, and his world, returned to it's former splendor.

Issei actually reminded him, if only a bit, of Isamu, oafish and clumsy as he was. Despite being a victim of bullying, he was steadfast, and always remained loyal to his friends, and would overcome any obstacle. Such traces of his best friend now only existed within memory, for that person had been replaced with one who desired only solitude.

Still, the boy's constant yapping of women and harems was beginning to annoy him to no end. He was half-tempted to introduce him to Mara, just to erase the pervert's lecherous streak, but then decided not to. He was happy for Issei when he told him he had finally found a girlfriend, as it would mean he would have less time to pester him with his tales of debauchery. However, just as fast as it happened did Issei change. It almost seemed as if he was stunned, like something had happened and he was still reeling away from the shock of it all. He also noticed how the boy's presence had changed, as it was now like that of Rias Gremory; similar to a demon, yet not, but still inhuman. He also felt something else, a presence completely unknown to him, an unrecognizable stench lingering about him. Whatever the case, the melancholy the boy expressed lasted for weeks, to a bare minimum, and now it was Issei who avoided him and retreating away when he approached.

He should have felt to feel some form of peace during this time, but he did not. Pixie suggested that perhaps he had grown somewhat fond of his company, perverted discussions aside.

Then, Issei Hyouou stood in front of him when school had reached it's end. What had once been sadness was replaced with violent anger, something that surprised him.

"What would you do, Musegi-senpai," Issei asked him, clearly serious about something. "If someone you cared about, despite meeting her LITERALLY only yesterday, was in danger, but your friends say it's too dangerous to try and save her?"

That question took him by surprise. Where had this come from?

"I mean, I know it's my fault that Asia-chan is in trouble, so I can't just leave her there to hang, you know?" the brunette continued, clearly distressed about this person named Asia. "I know Buchou told me not to go after her, but it's still my fault that she's in trouble, dammit!"

He raised an eyebrow. Buchou? Wait, was he referring to Rias Gremory? What did she have to do with this?

"I just can't stand seeing her being tortured by that... that bitch!" He nearly recoiled by the venomous tone that made itself known in the brunette. That was the first time he ever heard Issei speak so... darkly, before. "That's why, I need to help her right away! So... what would you do, Musegi-senpai?"

He considered the situation. From how little the information that had just been dumped onto him was, caution would clearly be the wisest choice. He told the pacing boy as much.

"You're right!" Issei grinned, flicking his nose as he slammed his fist into his palm. "I should be cautious about telling Buchou about what I'm going to do and rescue Asia-chan right away!"

...That...was not what he had said at all.

"Thanks, Musegi-senpai!" The boy flashed him another grin, this time a grateful one. "I'm going to do exactly as you say!"

Wait, what? Before he even had time to question him, Issei spun around on his heel, and took off in a sprint. He could have sworn he saw a trail of dust piling behind him as he did so. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he looked at the direction that the brunette had run off in. He was sure that this would come to bite him in the ass, afterwards, but somehow, it didn't feel right leaving the boy alone by himself. Maybe Pixie was right, maybe he had grown fond of his company.

At any rate, it was clear that the boy was going to do something stupid. That in mind, he stepped forward, and then hastened after him.

* * *

The church, he easily recognized. He could see this eyesore even on the outskirts of town. He had walked by it on a few occasions, on his way to Kuoh, but never so much as set foot on it's grounds. The place was a house of God, the same being that had decided that his world needed to be put through the dimensional grinder and then put back together from scratch, and repeat the process, over and over and over. From where he stood, the sounds of combat had all but faded, leaving a pregnant silence. Obviously, Issei was in there somewhere, fighting something. Whether or not he succeeded was unknown, but the presences he sensed from within the chapel disturbed him. They were not like him or like Issei and Rias. In fact, it felt like the opposite of the two latter individuals, almost holy in a sense, but diluted, almost tainted.

He placed a hand against the wooden frame. The last time he pried into matters that were not his own, he had almost met his end at the hands of Hikawa, and at the hands of demons who wanted his head. He saw the boy charge right into the church, and waited for about half an hour. The pervert had still not appeared, so he concluded that Issei had lost the fight. He could still feel his presence, albeit slightly weakened. Obviously, he had ended up getting his rear end handed to him.

A small, hidden smile crossed his face, feeling the stirring of his demonic self sluggishly coming awake. When was the last time he felt the thrill of battle? He pushed the door open, and took a quick glance around the church. He found himself almost chuckling at the sight. He saw the rows of wooden pews that should have been arranged in neat rows scattered haphazardly over the antechamber. He saw black marks charred across the walls, evidence of some great fire or an equally great battle, or perhaps both. He saw shards of colorful glass strewn across the floor, the remains of the chapel's many stained glass windows. And then he saw her, garbed in the robes of a nun, chained to the crucifix, her head hung low, locks of blonde hair dangling limply from her skull. He saw found Issei himself, lying on his stomach, his body body battered and bruised, and lying in front of the crucifix with girl that was bound to it.

He took a step inside, pulling his hand out from his trousers. It had not gone unnoticed, as Issei lifted his head up, revealing blood dribbling down the corner of his lip, his left eye black and swollen, and an irritated, bloody bruise on his right cheek. He grunted as he pulled up his head, and stared at him with utter shock and worry. Recognition came first, and then panic. "What are you doing here, Musegi-senpai?!" he groaned, his voice weak. Obviously, whoever had done this had done quite a number on him. "You've got to get out of here! It's too dangerous!"

Dangerous? That had been when he noticed the presence of the figures he had sensed earlier prior to entering. Three were clad in black, and varied in appearance. One was a bearded man in a trench coat, leaning against the wooden beam behind him with his arms folded over his chest. A small blonde girl sat atop the ruined remains of a bench, dressed in a Gothic Lolita style, swinging her thin legs up and down, leg by leg. The third was a dark haired beauty in a revealing dress, her face set into a look off utter boredom, a face he was accustomed to wearing, having experienced great lengths of boredom himself, sitting in a chair with an arm slung over the edge. He immediately recognized the fourth figure, showing herself almost immediately to Issei's warning, and then he understood the change.

The black-winged existence known as Yuuma Amano smiled at him, as if not bothered by his intrusion. The gathering particles of light that swelled up in her hand spoke otherwise, forming into a glowing white spear.

"Die," was all she said before she threw the spear.

The strike was swift, fast and hurdling straight toward him with a terrifying speed that any normal person would have been hit dead on, straight to the chest, and heart obliterated. He dodged it with ease, his body weight shifting to the right as he moved his left foot back in line with his right, bringing the left half of his body with him. The spear whizzed past him, hot air blowing against him, and struck into the wall behind him, leaving behind a black scorch mark.

"Dammit, Raynare, why are you doing this?!" the brunette screamed in outrage, unaware that he had managed to swiftly dodge the strike. "Even if your a freaking Fallen Angel, that's no excuse to hurt humans!"

Fallen Angels? Well, that explains the black wings. Still, he was a bit disappointed. He met many demons that were Fallen Angels, such as Samael or Azazel, but they held appearances that had gone against their previous status. They appeared as terrifying creatures, boasting immense magical power. Compared to them, these Fallen Angels were rather disappointing. The wings looked impressive, but their appearance was anything but. He was a bit put off by the little girl. Something about her screamed against her seemingly innocent nature. He learned to not judge by appearances, as a result of his encounter with a small, particularly lethal little ghost girl that had nearly killed him on many occasions as a result of a tantrum.

"Why?" The woman's face was set into a leer, glaring down at him with utter disdain. "It's because you are human! Your nothing but bugs that deserve to be crushed and exterminated! Your nothing! No, your less than nothing! Both you, and your shitty Devil friends!"

Ah, so that's why Issei and Rias had such similar presences. Still, Devils? Not demons? He wasn't aware that there was a distinction. Still, the woman's rant and opinion on humans irked him somewhat. She sounded so damned high and mighty, so pitifully arrogant that it almost made him yawn. Forget being a Fallen Angel, she may as well already be a demon... albeit as weak as a Willow-o-Wisp. No, wait, scratch that. That would be an insult to the phantasms.

"You missed," the blonde girl with curls complained, eyeing him from her perch with a look of distaste and slight interest.

He realized that he had become the center of attention. The woman called Raynare stared at him, giving him a peculiar glare.

"How did you dodge that?" she asked him. "Who are you?"

"What are you doing, Musegi-senpai?!" Issei screamed at him, his voice ragged with pain. "Run! Get out of here! I'll hold them off!" He was mildly surprised when the boy half-rised, getting onto his hands and knees, before a long, slender leg pinned him to the ground, a spiked heel digging into his back, eliciting a cry of pain.

"I don't know how you managed to dodge that, human." Raynare tilted her head, ignoring the struggling brunette beneath her foot. "You should have died."

If he were human, then yes, he would have. He sincerely doubted that, even if the spear struck him, he'd die. He had taken much more serious wounds than that. Surt's flaming sword hurt like absolute hell, it almost felt like he was being cooked alive by the sheer intensity of those flames.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. As they say, second time's the charm."

She forged another spear, and threw it. Again, he dodged it. This time, he jumped away to the left, the spear lodging itself into the spews of benches before reducing it to burnt, charred splinters.

"Not bad," Raynare gave him a smile of approval. "Your much better than this dumbass" For emphasis, she twisted her heel, creating a yell of pain from the brunette. The third spear came, this time aimed at his leg. He performed a backflip, throwing himself into the air as the spear pierced into the ground, and landing on his hand. The fourth came just as quick as the last, and this time, launched himself off of his palm, leaping back quite a ways as the spear lodged into the floor.

This was beginning to grow so boresome... This woman wouldn't even be worth a challenge. He got his hopes up for nothing. Oh well... least he could toy around with her somewhat. She was relieving some built-up boredom.

Raynare threw her head back, laughing as she continued to throw spear after spear at him, watching as he dodged them all lazily. "This is soooo much better!" she remarked, creepily pleased. He frowned when he noticed that the other Fallens were now watching him with interest. "So, so much better! Oh, why couldn't you have been given the Sacred Gear instead?!" Sacred Gear? What was that? He pondered about it as he tilted his head to the right, avoiding having his head skewed by a light spear. The strike wouldn't have killed him, but it would have made for an annoying headache. "Poor Issei-kun let me kill him so easily," The boy in question sobbed out of frustration, unable to do anything in his beaten state. It almost made him feel sorry for the poor brunette. Almost. "Can you believe it?! He just lets me kill him, just like that! It was so easy, but it just wasn't any fun! I want to have some actual fun! I want to enjoy the sight of my prey slowly dying!"

She threw her hands in the air. In response, dozens of spears appeared above her head. The maddening, insane grin on her face perfectly matched the look only a demon could give... still made her less than a Willow-o-Wisp though. _"So let's have some fun!"_

He groaned when they all launched themselves at him. It wasn't that they struck all at once. They hurled themselves at him, one at a time, and then another spear took it's place. It was like raining holy needles. He continued to dodge them with ease, each whizzing past him as if they were all nothing. He was starting to grow bored again. He was also thinking about what he should do for lunch. While he did not require food, it was still apart of his routine. That, and he liked how it tasted. Maybe he should go for some take out. He recalled that a new Chinese restaurant had opened up not too long ago, so maybe he could order something from there?

"This is how it should be!" the delirious Fallen laughed, eyes gleaming with madness. "This is how things should have been! Pathetic, lowly creatures like you, fleeing and running away from us like the insects that you are! We're better than you! We are superior to you! We are like gods compared to you maggots! You deserve to be judged for simply coming into existence in this world!"

Those words caused him to halt. The last spear had pierced into the ground beside him, fading out of existence a second later. Something about what she had just spoken had caused something inside of him to suddenly snap awake. He had been judged before. He had been judged by many demons in the beginning, his status as the Demi-fiend less than pleasurable. He had been judged by his friends and Hikawa when he rejected their Reasons, and even by their Sponsers, who thought little of him. Kagutsuchi had judged him, scorning his name and his very existence for his actions against the Great Will. He had been judged, from the very moment he set foot in the Vortex World.

 _And he did not like to be judged._

He rose from his crouched position, the demon self that had been born the day he killed Metatron slowly coming awake, in all of it's angered, unadulterated rage. "Stopped running, have we?" Raynare mocked him, grinning. "Given up?" In response to her inquery, he glared back at her. His hands reached to his tie, undoing the red knot before tossing it aside, and moving to unbutton the blazer. "Such defiance," the woman whispered, sadism clear on her face. "Such insolence. I'm going to break you, I'm going to have you beg and grovel at my feet for your pathetic end. I am going to draw out your entire existence, until your world is nothing BUT agony!

 _What did she know of agony? He knew agony. He walked hand in hand with it. He lived and breathed in agony. What would she know of true agony? Had she been forcibly stripped of her humanity? Her body forced to become something horrid and grotesque that made her own friends recoil in fear of her? Had she been forced to fight for survival in a world known only as Hell? After her world had come to an end in the blink of an eye? Had she lost her friends to that kind of world? Changing? Becoming less than human? Had she willingly forfeited her heart, in order to obtain the power befitting that of a demon? Had she chosen to kill her friends, with her own two hands?_

He undid the last button of his jacket, and tossed it aside, just as he did with his tie, and then worked on the dress shirt. A spear of light slammed into his shoulder, piercing through skin and bone, causing him to stagger a bit. "Whoops," Raynare's features became became a twisted form of exaggerated innocence, a gloved hand cupping her cheek. "I couldn't help myself." He ignored her words, and gripped the spear by the shaft, pulling it out. As soon as the tip left his flesh, red, sewn strands began to quickly appear, repairing the hole instantly. There was no pain, only irritation and anger that would soon be made manifest. Unfortunately, a hole was left behind in the fabric, but he wasn't concerned about that. He undid the last few buttons of his shirt, and then allowed the sleeves to fall from his slim arms, and fall to the ground, close to his feet. The woman's eyes shot up instantly, and her purple irises shined in contempt. "Why you pathetic...!"

"What are you doing?! Run dammit!" Issei screamed, tears running down his face. "You can't fight them, Musegi-senpai! Just run! Run dammit all! For fuck's sake, just run-" He was silenced when Raynare gave him a swift kick to the head, smashing his face into the ground.

 _The anger was coming to a boil. He wasn't sure why, but that strike against Issei, against the boy he had started to grow fond of, had ignited the flame in his blackened heart. This would be no fight. Far from it... this would be nothing short but a **slaughter**._

"Despair, tremble," Raynare grinned sickly, her madness becoming ever so present as she raised her hand, and forged another light spear. This one was slightly larger. "Know that you will never match me. Fall, like the insect you are. Succumb to death, and _die for me_." She threw the spear, this time, it was aimed directly for his heart. Unlike before, he felt no need to dodge.

 _There was no longer a point. He swung his arm, knuckles brushing against the shaft as it came close to him. It broke apart, shattered to pieces as if it were mere glasses, and dispersed into mere orbs of light as the remains touched the ground. The Fallens became alarmed by this, but what made them tremble was the power that, after remaining silent for so long, had finally reared its head, and made it's presence known to all that stood before it._

 ** _Green lines marked his body, glowing softly in the dimness of the church, fashioned like tribal paint. A singular, sharp horn held atop his neck, standing tall and proud, purple electricity cackling around it, and all around his body was the stench of death tainted the air with each step he took, a trembling force of power exerted with each foot touching the ground. The holy ground became overcome, and devoured by the darkness that stood within it's halls. Burning, bloody eyes glared before them, glowing with intensity and rage at the prospect of being judged by a pathetic, insignificant crow. The personafication of death waltzed toward them, and he promised nothing short but pure, agonizing_ pain.  
**

"...you dare judge me?" the Hitoshura breathed, a bloody mist exhaled from the corners of his mouth. The grossed darkness had only provided him with a more terrifying, deathly visage, so vastly approving of his nature as a Fiend, the very embodiment of death itself. From within another realm, the Fiends felt his presence, and cackled with joy. The Fallen Angels had sealed their doom. "You dare to judge me? You? The lowliest of the low? A pathetic, measly crow with no power, but _numbers?_ "

 _ **The Fallens recoiled, terror fully expressed.**_

"I have faced monsters that would make all living creatures that walk upon this earth tremble with terror. I have fought gods that would have reduced even an entire continent to naught but mere rubble. I have killed demons that would have ended your entire, pathetic, worthless existence with so much as a single snap of it's fingers."

 _ **He stopped at the foot of the stairs, and spread his arms out. Power of the purest of darkness, power that only a true demon, could wield in all of it's glory, flowed from him.**_

"You have dared to judge me... You dared to judge one who killed time herself. I am one of many who embody Death itself. Death's vastness holds no peace. I come at the end of the long road. Neither human, nor devil... all bends to my will."

 ** _Red met violet, and a terrifying grin formed on the demon's face._**

"I am the Demi-fiend... and you will die."

* * *

 _May you prevail...  
Our strength, our hope..._

 **A/N:** Yeah, this prologue is heavily similar, if not a total copy-n-paste, to The Crimson Lord's "A Demon Among Devils" fic, but I found it to be the best way to introduce the Demifiend here, and as you can see... Yeah, he's gonna be terrifying beyond trepidation. Ladies and gentleman, if you have noticed that I have deleted Forgotten Humanity, then you had best know that I am on a journey of redemption. Both this, and DxD: FINAL, are works that shall redeem me for my mistakes in my previous fic. People complain about that I am nerfing SMT in Highschool DxD: Shatter Destiny, DESPITE the fact that I am just getting started on that story, as we are only a few chapters in.

Also, because this is the DxD world, God is indeed dead, but this is DxD God, not SMT God. Just want to point this out before you bash me. Anyway... yeah, that's about it. Tell me your thoughts in the reviews. How do you feel about this prologue of things to come? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Feedback is very much appreciated, and I hope to see you all again in the next one. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this story! You all have a wonderful day, or night, wherever you live!

Please, be safe! Demons Anarchy of Pride, OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Don't forget that I cannot see myself, that my role is limited to being the one who looks in the mirror."  
**_

 _ **-French Poet, Jacques Rigaut  
**_

* * *

 **DxD: Nocturne**

* * *

The Second Night: Shot in the Dark

Rias was, for a lack of better words, confused.

When she had first reincarnated Issei, she was both ecstatic and amused. The boy was certainly cute in his actions. Any rational person would have reacted to panic after having been killed on their first date, but Issei... He was still trying to recover from the shock. He could hardly believe what had happened. She didn't blame him. She was sure she would feel the same way in his position. Still, despite his perversity, he proved to be very loyal, a trait she admired greatly. He fit in well with the other members of her peerage, though it seemed like Koneko held a particular distaste to him, though that was to be expected, given how she hated perverts. Of course, his loyalty streak brought forth a headache of problems: namely, the situation they were in right now.

Issei had become attached to a nun that was seemingly excommunicated from the Church, a girl named Asia Argento. It was clear she was blessed with a Sacred Gear capable of healing, if the details Issei provided her were accurate. She was also affiliated with the Fallen Angels, though it was clear that they intended to use the girl for whatever purposes they had in mind. Until she knew for certain what it was that they were planning, she couldn't afford to make any moves. Unfortunately, Issei was too stubborn to understand this. She knew very well how much this girl seemed to mean to him, and she admired how much he wanted to save her. However, there was a difference between recklessness and foolishness. At his current strength, if he tried to save her now, Issei would definitely get himself killed. She had already explained to him the prospects of Promotion, and that the Church was enemy territory. She was also willing to send Koneko and Kiba to aid him, but then her adorable, irritating, new servant rushed in.

That was cause for concern. Raynare was one of the most cruelest of Fallen Angels, if not the most sadistic. If she were presented the opportunity, she'd kill Issei again in a heartbeat. Not only that, but there were three others there with her. Facing them all was suicide. He would definitely die. She called up her peerage, and immediately made headway for the Church. While en route to the holy ground, they had all felt what could only be described as pure, demonic power, released in a terrifying wave that spread all over the area. Luckily, it had not reached the town. If it had, the results would have been disastrous. The amount of power that was exerted was... terrifying, if not chaotic. The trees' leaves immediately fell, their lush, green colors fading away into nothing but black. The trunks became wrinkled and warped, as if shriveling. The flowerbeds withered and died, their yet bloomed petals falling to mere shrivels.

They also felt the effects. It had become difficult to breathe, nearly falling to their knees, a heavy weight pressing down against them. The pressure was unimaginable... This power felt so dark, vile, dreadful. It was like a testament to the very definition of darkness, a horrid wave of unadulterated chaos washing over their very beings, as if to dominate them. They struggled against it, almost like a man swimming upstream against the current. It was difficult to try and breath. Eventually, however, the vile presence had lessened, and died down. They were panting heavily, their bodies liberated of the weight, but a tired sag dragging down their shoulders, and a cold sweat pouring over their faces.

Rias wondered what could have caused created such a malevolent feeling. Given that it was released so close from where they were, chances were that it originated from the church. Fear gripped at her heart when she thought of that. This level of power... it was obviously above their league. They couldn't handle it. And if it was where Issei was...

She didn't dare think about it.

They hastened their pace, and made it to the church in record time. What they discovered was quite the sight. Rias was left blinking rapidly, Koneko staring at the building with a deadpan stare, though she was obviously equally as shocked. Kiba whistled in appreciation, seeing the level of the display he was looking at. Akeno looked vastly impressed, looking at the sight in front of her before making a remark.

"They've redecorated."

The place was leveled. The chapel was almost completely destroyed, with a few standing pillars the only remains of what was already a degrading church. Broken shards of glass, splintered pieces of wood, scattered pieces of tiles, all were abundant at the scene. And among the wreckage, they had discovered the bodies, Asia's and Issei's first, but thankfully only unconscious. Both of them were slumped against a large crucifix, backs touching the holy edifice, and judging from the severed chains that dangled from the structure's arms, the redhead knew exactly how the Fallen had been holding the poor girl captive. The nun's head was leaning against the brunette's shoulder, and from a distance, the scenery resembled a young couple merely resting. Had the situation been less dangerous, she would have admitted the sight would have looked cute.

She would have felt relief when she found the Fallen Angels that had likely caused the bruises and black eye her servant sported on his face. A man wearing a trench coat was lodged into the ground, his legs dangling above him while his upper body was buried in the floor. A dark-haired woman was stuck in a wall, as if left behind in an indention of her own make by whatever had slammed her into the wall, her expression blank and void. A small girl around Koneko's height was tossed into a pile of broken, splintered benches, her frilly clothing torn apart and ripped, looking to be only barely holding on. Raynare herself lay flat on the ground on her stomach in the middle of a decently sized crater. She would have felt glad about having such dangerous adversaries incapacitated, though that relief was put on hold.

Shin Musegi, the senior student in Class 3-B, sat on the steps leading up to the cross, where Issei and the nun rested. In contrast to everything around him, he looked relatively unhurt, though his shirt and blazer were unbuttoned to reveal a slight muscular body, though nowhere near what women would drool over. At the very least, it showed that he held an athletic skill. His arms rested on his knees, his head lowered, though she could tell he was alert, acting like a guardian for the two. It honestly confused her to find the elusive student she had tried to speak with sitting there, being in a place that didn't really click with him being in.

When he lifted his head up, she found that he had a calm, collected expression. He noticed them, and stood up, his clothes rustling. He gave them a curt nod, as if acknowledging them, and then stepped off to the side, as if allowing them access. When she saw Issei's battered form, she bit her lower lip. She could worry about the mystery student being here later. For now, she needed to check up on Issei. She gave a curt nod to Akeno, the violet-eyed girl moving to check up on the boy. She bent down as she began to examine him further, though as she did, Rias noticed the red gauntlet that rested on his left arm. It was red in color with golden spikes, dark talons acting as fingers, and an amethyst gem sitting atop the back of the hand. She recognized it almost immediately, and smiled wryly. Well, at least some good came out of this.

"He's pretty banged up," her queen informed, tilting his head slightly to the side, a handkerchief present as she began to wipe away the blood on his face. "Whatever went on a rampage here just might have saved his life. If we had gotten here too late, well..." She looked amused, but Rias knew she was concerned about her kouhai. "Let's just say that this might serve as a reminder not to run off on his own. I admit, it's cute, but something like this is a bit too rebellious. Boys will be boys, I guess."

She smiled morbidly. "Feel free to punish him later." she said, earning a grin from her friend before she looked at the nun. "What about her?"

Akeno inspected the unconscious blonde, resting her palm against her forehead. "She's definitely a little worse for fear, but she'll live." she answered. "Though if she doesn't receive actual aid immediately, that could change." She glanced at the cross. "They must have been robbing her of their life energy. Issei-kun must have saved her just in the nick of time, too. Any more, and she'd be dead right now."

"And what about her Sacred Gear?"

"It's there." Akeno replied, holding up the girl's hands. Resting on her skinny digits were a pair of silvery, white rings that gleamed an ephemeral glow, granting it a beautiful radiance that made it seem almost like glass. "This is... Twilight Healing, right?" she asked, tilting her head. "Very pretty. Almost like jewelry."

Rias agreed. She had seen photographs and sketches of many Sacred Gears, but Twilight Healing had been the most beautiful she had seen. From what she recalled in the grimoire she read, it held the power to heal all living creatures, be them angel, human, or devil. Naturally, this brought forth some controversy, and the church had all but considered it a heretical Sacred Gear. Such a shame, too, especially since most, if not all, of the holders of Twilight Healing were recorded as kind-hearted, gentle, loving individuals, and more often than not, associated with the church in some manner. She had to admit, for someone so young to hold it, it would certainly make her a reliable comrade. Perhaps she could offer the nun a place at her side as a member of her peerage? She could be an excellent Bishop.

She turned her head to see Kiba and Koneko approaching her, having surveyed the scene in case of any enemies lying about in wait. The blonde Knight had a small smile on his face, a sign that he was happy to see the church and it's holy ground reduced to mere shambles. All Devils would have felt repulsed or disgusted when setting foot in a house of God or any blessed land, but whatever had manifested it's presence here had all but consumed it. That had actually scared her. No matter how powerful a Devil, it was impossible to entirely erase a blessing placed upon a land of God... but whatever had manifested here had. It was strong enough to devour it completely... And as far as she knew, there was no one with the abilities to do something like that. Kiba looked at the relaxed form of Shin Musegi, who now sat atop a half-ruined, scorched bench. "Not much of a talker, is he?"

Rias chortled. That had been quite the understatement. While they were not in the same class, she was well aware of how little he spoke. It seemed like he had not spoken much, and spoke only when required to do so. Of course, then again, she was aware of how much he had avoided her. Whenever she tried to make idle banter with her, he moved away from her, falling into the crowd and out of sight, or when she tried to ask him about something, he would duck into a corner, making his leave. He made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with her. At first, she thought she had done something wrong to him, hence him making himself scarce when she was after him, and if that were the case, wished to apologize for it. However, when she searched her memories, she found that she had done no such thing. That, and when he was forced to interact with her, if only for a moment, he offered a nod of acknowledgement, and always spoke in a polite tone. Afterwards, he would excuse himself.

It frustrated her. Just why was he avoiding her so much? If she were an ordinary girl, she would have given up long ago.

Kiba looked around the chapel, hands in his pockets. "Whatever did this was no ordinary Stray." he remarked, stating the obvious. "In fact, can we even consider this a Stray at all? The amount of power that was released is mind-bogling." He looked at his King, a frown settled on his face. "Other than the Maous, is there anyone with this much power?"

That assessment had been correct... but Rias sincerely doubted that even one of the Maous was capable of erasing a holy blessing. It _might_ have been possible, if it were multiple Devils of an Ultimate-Class together releasing their taint, but there was no one with this much power. No one... at least, no one that she knew of. Of course, there was one possibility she had taken into account, and she glanced at him, remaining motionless, and his head now resting on his knee. Kiba followed her line of site, and then turned to her.

"You think he might be the one?"

"We can't be certain." she replied. "For now, I suppose it's better to remain non-confrontational..." _'As usual,'_ she mused, recalling their apparent game of cat and mouse.

"I understand." Kiba nodded, though he appeared to be slightly disappointed. A small part of him wished that he could face an opponent like that, despite being aware of just how outmatched he was. It would have made for an excellent spar. "A shame."

Rias looked back at the silent teenager. Everything about him was odd. Sona had not found anything out of the ordinary about him. In fact, everything put him to be perfectly normal. He passed the exams with an above average score, had a part-time job at a local cafe, but had no parents or guardians listed, meaning that he was perhaps living by himself, or that his family had perished. In truth, no one really knew anything about Shin Musegi, as he continued to simply fade away into the background, slipping into the crowd like a ghost, and hardly ever seen. It was not just her, she realized during the first month of her trying to get to talk to him. He distanced himself from everyone as humanly as possible, as if he didn't want to make a connection. It may have been that he preferred a life of solitude, hence why he is living alone, but then she recalled how Issei seemed to be very close to him, and his opinion.

"I think he's just scared of making friends with people in general," her adorable Pawn told her when she asked for his opinion of him. "Like he's scared of making a connection."

She still didn't truly understand Shin Musegi, but at the very least, she had an inkling of his character. Still, now was not the time to be thinking of him. There were more important matters to take care of. A Fallen Angel had dared to harm a member of her peerage-of her House, and that would not go unnoticed. "Make sure Issei-kun and the nun are safe, Yuuto-kun." she ordered the blonde Knight, a dark look crossing her face. "I have business to attend to."

"Hai, buchou." Kiba nodded, acknowledging the order, and moved over to Akeno. Koneko did not need to receive any orders, moving with her fellow peerage member. While she did not like Issei, she did, to some degree, admire how loyal he was to someone he considered a friend. In the meantime, Rias turned to the object of her anger, and approached.

Raynare remained still, clearly unconscious. Now that the redhead got a better look, she found that the sadistic Fallen had been given the third degree. Her fingers were lined with soot, flesh burnt at the palms, and pieces of flesh torn open, some skin left charred. Most of the damage was focused on her back. Small, ash sprouts, the remainders of what could have been her wings, were on her back, which was completely scorched. Black marks marred all along her backside, the faint scent of burning flesh lingering on her. Cracks ran along her entire skin, flesh split open, leaving behind horrible scars. Whatever had done this had likely burned off her wings, as well as her back... and they had done it as slowly and as painfully as possible. Blood was found beneath her fingernails, as well as deep scratches, proof that she had tried to escape whatever had her pinned down.

Rias was not, in any way, like some of her kind. Not all Devils were civil, as some refused to associate themselves with humans. They thrived in their sins, doing as they wished, and bringing forth calamity wherever they went. In truth, it rather sickened her... But, that said, she hoped the Fallen at her feet felt every second of the pain she felt, in retaliation for the pain she inflicted upon her adorable servant. Her eyes narrowed as a crimson, dark aura flowed around her, flowing into the palms of her hands. Even in her current state, Raynare and her cohorts were still a danger. She couldn't afford to leave them be. Besides, they had dared to harm a member of her peerage, and that was something that, under no circumstance, she would tolerate. The Power of Destruction had responded in kind to her desire, flowing and twisting, as if alive, as it reached a boiling point. She aimed her hands at the Fallen Angel.

When the crimson beast was about to be let loose, a calm, yet authorative voice spoke out against her.

 _"Enough."_

Instantly, the building power disipated. Shock was present on her features as she looked to see Shin Musegi looking at her fully. His hazy, gray eyes stared down at her own sapphire irises, but Rias found herself lost on his demanding gaze. Issei's words rung back to her, and now, she felt as if she understood what he was talking about. Pain, loneliness, and a cold, if not icy apprehension could be found in those eyes, the eyes of one who looked as if he had stared hell straight in the face, walked neck-deep in it, and the re-emerged. Alive, but not unscathed. There was a difference between Hell and the Underworld, a fine difference. Hell was the domain of the original Devils, beasts of the purest kind, monsters that left behind nothing but death and destruction in their wake. The Underworld was more of a secondary home, one built in the aftermath of the Great War that had soon preceded the skirmish between the firstborn Devils, and the new generation, those that currently ruled in the hierarchy. Hell was a dark place, and any who treaded in it either lost their minds, or did not return from it.

The man before her looked to be somewhere in the middle. He had returned from hell, but not complete. It was almost as if he had lost something.

She eventually found herself snapping out of her daze, and glared back at him in confusion. Her gaze demanded an answer for his reasons for stopping her. The teen hopped off his seat, his shirt buttoned up, and his tie fashioned around his neck once again. "They've already received their punishment," he spoke again, a tone as frosty as Cocytus itself, and as sharp as a blade. "Killing them now would be nothing but a mercy."

"They hurt one of my friends," Rias responded to his words. "Worse, they hurt a member of my house." She looked at the unconscious form of Issei Hyoudou. Just seeing his state was enough for her power to flare, if only briefly. "And I show no mercy to any who dare to lay a hand on those precious to me."

He glared back at her, face emotionless, and hands in his trousers before he closed his eyes. "...Since when do you get to decide who gets punished?"

That remark stung a bit, and left her perhaps surprised. That had been the first time she had heard someone say something like that to her, especially directly to her face. Anger flashed in her heart, however. Was he actually implying that, despite having her territory invaded, and having one of her servants almost being killed, she had no right to kill those who dared to try and kill them? Who was he to decide that? It was an infuriating thought, and a dangerous one. It was common knowledge that Devils who could not protect their territory were heavily looked down upon, and that, in the worst cases, were stripped of their land ownership. Those who inherited it would claim that land in either legal rights, or by a Rating Game. She was about to retort when Shin whirled about on his feet, as if ready to take his leave.

She recalled how lonely his eyes seemed, how detached he was from the world. Devils have always had the power to gaze into the souls of others, to unwrap their innermost desires... but what she found nothing in his heart. No, it was more like she could not see it, as if her eyes were veiled by an iron vault. He was not simply detached... he had shut himself off from the world.

Rias frowned.

"...hold on," she asked, as politely as possible. The teen stopped in mid-stride, and slowly turned over his shoulder, looking back at her. "Were you the one that saved Issei-kun?"

He gave a brief nod.

"And the nun?"

Another nod.

"And the Fallen Angels?" She gestured to the defeated crows around them. "Were you also the one who defeated them?" Her mind raced back to that dark, revolting presence that had all but crashed down upon them. If he was truly the one who held such power, then defeating them would be short of child's play.

To her surprise, he gave her a cold, small smirk.

"...they were boring."

She raised an eyebrow at that. Boring? Had he implicated that fighting them was boring to them? Well, if he was the one to possess that level of power, she supposed it would be boring to fight someone with as much power as them. Even still, to possess so much... just what kind of monster was he? Either way, gratitude was in order. "In that case, I should thank you." she said, bowing her head. "Issei-kun should have known better than to act so rashly. I'll see to it that he receives proper punishment."

He raised an eyebrow, but shrugged, not making any remarks. If at all anything, it would teach the boy the meaning of the word "patience." True, he had managed to save the nun, but even still, it was reckless. He should have felt glad he showed up when he did. Still, damn that boy. Why did he manage to get him to be so fond of him? He hated feeling like this. He didn't want to get attached, especially not after everything that went down in his world.

"It's because of my gratitude for what you've done for him that I'll allow these..." She gave a weary glance at Raynare. "Angels to go free." Her eyes narrowed a second later, and her power flared again. "However, if they try anything..."

"They won't," he told her. "I made sure of it."

She accepted this, and gave a nod.

"Very well." she said before giving him a glance, as if trying to expect what he would say next. "After everything that's happened, I'm sure you would want answers about them, and us as well. If you want, I can answer them, if you wish. Tomorrow? In the student council room?"

He gave a brief ponder about this. He only knew what they were by name, Fallen Angels and Devils. As things stood, he still knew very little about this new world. He was not entirely sure if this world had undergone the Conception, but he lacked information. If beings like Devils and Fallens existed, outside of his own realm of knowledge, then he had no choice but to accept her offer. Strangely, this situation reminded him of when he had been running around blind back in the Vortex World, seeking information from whoever he believed he could trust while looking for his friends. The old man used him, Hijiri used him, Isamu used him, almost everyone had for their own, selfish purposes. They took advantage of his naivete, and used it accordingly to further their own agenda. The mere memories almost made him smile bitterly. It was an irony at it's finest, wasn't it?

He made no vocal agreement, but gave a nod of consent.

In retrospect, he didn't have much choice in the matter. After tonight, she would definitely not let him go without answers, even if it meant tailing him. Or worse, stalking him. He hoped she wouldn't. The last thing he needed was another Alice.

"Good, I'll have Akeno prepare us some tea."

Her smirk caused him to repress a scowl. It had only taken him a moment to realize that she had just driven him into a corner.

That was clever of her... Still got him a bit pissed, though.

* * *

When he had returned to his makeshift apartment, he was greeted with a flare of electricity that would have throttled him out the door and into the street, smashing through the railing and falling to the ground, were it not for the fact that Masakado was ingested in him currently. Rather than blowing him away, it dispersed upon touching him, popping away as if it had been erased from existence, leaving behind only a few sparks. He let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed before he looked at his would-be attacker, who's hands currently rested on their hips.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Shin-chan!"

Pixie had definitely changed upon arriving here in this world, but the same could be said for most of his demons. Well, the ones that were not Fiends, at any rate. They still retained their skeletal visages, but the changes occurred to his comrades who stood beside him during the final battle against Kagutsuchi. They had somehow managed to adopt a human form. How this was possible, he did not know, but it had made things convenient. It also made things easier for them to blend in, but the ability to take on a human form had led to his first companion constantly bugging him about enrolling her in school.

The small fairy stood half a head shorter than him, as was the shape of her human form rather than the small tyke that would often rest on his shoulder or lounge there when bored. Her dark red hair was now at her chin, her light yellow eyes dancing with amusement despite her demanding words earlier. Her skin was flawless, possessing no blemish whatsoever, a healthy sheen that was reflected like glass, and a smooth surface that was so soft to the touch. She was still dressed in her leotard still, dark blue in color as it covered her torso in it's entirety, reaching up to her neck. The only exposed areas were the small portion of her upper thighs, and her shoulders. Her arms were gloved, reaching to the bicep, while long leg socks covered her feet, going up past the knee, and at the thigh. In retrospect, her appearance had changed very little, sans her hair style.

"What are you talking about?"

Pixie gave him a pout. "You know full well what I'm talking about!"

He sighed again. He felt like he was going to do this a lot lately. It seemed like she had noticed him releasing his presence during his battle, if it could even be called that, against Raynare and her allies. He should have expected that. "...I ran into someone that thought they could judge me," he answered, deliberately not giving her any details. "And they paid the price."

Pixie raised an eyebrow, clearly wanting to hear more. When he didn't answer her any further, she gave scowled in irritation, and gave a "hmph," whirling on her heel, and moving into the living room. His apartment had two bedrooms, three beds with two in one room and another in the second. It also had a small kitchen area with a fridge, sink, and table, as well as a bathroom. Food and sleep weren't really required, but he felt that eating human food gave him some semblance of a human life. He undid his blazer and tie, slipping them both on the rack beside him, and stepped inside his abode.

Cu Chulainn had not changed much either. His appearance was relatively the same, possessing a human form to begin with, though his skin was still pale, and his hair went down past his shoulders, and reached to his shoulder blades, though he kept it in place with a ponytail, and wore simple clothes, such as a plain v-neck shirt, and black slacks. Metatron had definitely changed, going from a metal-like angelic demon to the very definition of "perfection." He was very handsome in his human facade, possessing curly, styled, and polished chocolate brown hair, and possessed mismatched eyes, one green and one blue. He wore a simple dress shirt, the first couple of buttons undone to reveal some of his well-defined muscles and protruding collar bones, and stood on equal height with him. His face was gaunt and stoic, possessing a neutral, stone-faced expression that never truly changed much. His appearance was also quite young, looking to be somewhere in his late teens to his early adult years.

When Cu Chulainn heard him enter, he placed the book he was reading down on the table, having been seated in the kitchen area, and smiled, giving a bow of the head. "Welcome home, Musegi-sama." he greeted his master with a tone of respect, his voice smooth like brass. "I trust school was eventful."

Metatron, who was sitting on the couch, bible in hand, looked over his shoulder with his brow raised in question. "You felt him release his power," he began, deep and baritone with a smooth tone to it, "And you ask him how school went?"

Pixie huffed her cheeks, plopping down beside the holiest of demons, folding her arms over her chest. "Forget it," she dismissed. "Shin-chan's too stubborn about his own pride to tell us anything."

"Oh, don't be like that, Pixie-san." Cu Chulainn shook his head. "It isn't as if he faced any real danger. There are few who can lay a hand on Musegi-sama, after all."

"I know _that_ , Seta-chan!" the fairy retorted, referring to his previous name. "But it's still not cool!"

Once again, he sighed, palming his face before he looked at the being beside her. "Metatron," he asked the being, who recognized that his master wished to discuss something with him, and closed the bible in his hands. "You have the knowledge the original Metatron held, correct?"

The being gave him a solemn look as he replied in kind to his master's wishes. "You are already aware of how the Minister explained the specifics and nature behind the nature of fusing demons together, in the Cathedral of Shadows, correct?" he asked him. The Demi-fiend nodded. "When two demons are merged together, they are reduced down to their most basic components, to mere stands of magnetite. Magnetite is a substance which is needed for demons to take on a physical shape. The Vortex World is an abundance of magnetite, hence why so many demons occupy it. However, no demon has the same strand of magnetite that composes their existence. It's very much like the DNA of humans; no two is alike. That is why, when demon fusion is done, the demon will result in a new existence. Of course, the clan that demon belongs to is also a factor, as each clan has it's own "signature," so to speak, that marks them as such, and affects the results in a demon fusion. The Sacrifice method is also a factor in this as well, as even a single splice in the coding during the process can create a new demon entirely, changing the intended result. The Cathedral of Shadows is capable of fusing demons, based on various figures, such as gods and demons from all manners of myths and legends of folklore, because it's connected directly to the Expanse, a dimension completely separate from the Universe of Amala. When all living beings die, their magnetite flows into the Expanse, essentially making it a database of sorts. Magnetite holds various information in it's genetic coding, hence why, when a demon is born, it inherits the knowledge and memories of the being is based on."

"A simple yes or no is all that is needed, Met." Pixie sighed heavily. "Why do you have to explain everything in so damn detailed? What are you doing? Making a thesis?"

The demonic angel promptly ignored her words. "After you killed the original Metatron, his magnetite became apart of the Expanse, so, in turn, when I was forged, I inherited it. Everything he knew is apart of me, yet I am separate. He was an angel of the highest order, second only to Yehowah, originally born as a human known as Enoch. I, however, was born in the Cathedral of Shadows as a demon, the strongest of the Holy Clan."

He gave a nod of affirmation, leaning against the wall behind him as he folded his arms. "If you have the knowledge he knew... Then what can you tell me about the Devils and Fallen Angels?"

Pixie and Cu Chulainn raised eyebrows at, confused by his terms, while Metatron remained stoic. "I'm afraid I have very little to offer you regarding that. Every world within the Universe of Amala has it's own definition of "Devils" and "Fallen Angels." Until we know more about this world, and it's history, I won't be able to give you any specific details. Unless, of course, you wish for a full list of terms relating to them per every known world until reaching the one that matches what you are looking for."

Yeah, no. That was not what he had in mind. Instead of giving him an answer, he chose to try and narrow down the possibilities. "The Fallen Angels I met had black wings. Also, despite their namesake, they were still capable of using holy powers, despite their apparent status. It's not fully pure, though. There's a taint to it. As for Devils, I don't have much info to go on, other than that one of them was cloaked in a crimson aura when she was about to erase one of the Fallens for harming a comrade."

Metatron closed his eyes, a pregnant silence following before he opened them again. "There are still 50 known worlds that match the description of the Fallen Angels, and the ability this Devil you described matches 20 worlds." He scowled in irritation. Well, that settled it... He was going to have to go anyway. "From the look on your face, it would appear that this Devil you encountered has made contact with you."

Perceptive... as always.

He nodded in affirmation. "Yes. It seems like she'll answer my questions, though I suspect she'll have her comrades with her as well." He looked at Pixie. "In case things get out of hand, I'll need you to calm things down. Tonight was a mistake on my part, and I don't want a repeat. The less people aware of me, the better."

Cu Chulainn raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me for asking, Musegi-sama..." he started, confused. "But why do you wish to keep yourself hidden from prying eyes?"

It was a fair question. It was within a demon's nature to expose themselves, to let the world know of their existence, to let them see the amount of power they possessed. It wasn't a matter of pride, it was simply how they were. It was within their nature to express their power for all to see, for anything to be fully aware of just what stood before then. Shin, however, wanted nothing to do with any of that. He may have become a true demon, but he retained a semblance of his humanity. Confrontation without information was dangerous, and who knows what kind of beings exist in this world. While he had destroyed Kagutsuchi, he was unsure of he would meet any demon that could actually fight on par with him. However, those sorts of thoughts excited him. He had not found any strong opponents here at all. He hoped he would, for the demon within him had wanted the thrill of battle again. A battle that could truly make him exist as someone that thrived in the middle of the battlefield. It was the demonic self he had embraced in the Vortex World, the self that he had come to embrace after Chiaki had...

He forced those memories out of his mind. The image of her without her arm, of her accepting the Reason of Yosuga, brought pain to his chest.

"The less trouble," he answered. "The better."

Cu Chulainn accepted this answer, and nodded. Pixie grinned at the thought of protecting the man she had come to adore, while Metatron nodded at his logic. It was only natural he would want to keep his abilities hidden. The less aware of his potential, the better his odds were of achieving success. Still, the demonic angel wondered how they arrived in this world in the first place, and also it's history. If he could achieve a better grasp on this world, then perhaps would be able to ascertain just what this world entailed. It would also allow him to inform his master of any potential threats that he would want eliminated.

For now, they would simply have to engage, and receive their answers.

* * *

Elsewhere in Kuoh, the night sky had provided a cold, beautiful backdrop. To any lover that sat beneath it, it was a wonderful view, especially with so little lights illuminating the town. The star-lit sky hung above the world, twinkling brightly while the crescent moon hung in the black, starry drape like a lantern, provided some light to the darkened streets. Atop a small building, overlooking the apartment complex where the Demi-fiend himself resided, a figure stood atop the ledge. The illumination of the crescent moon unveiled their appearance. Long, wavy hair draped the shoulders, a heart-shaped face bearing a cute, amused smile, and soft brown eyes staring down at the building, dressed in an attire reminiscent to a school uniform, a sweater bearing an emblem over a dress shirt with a tie around the collar, a navy blue skirt, and a bookbag hung over her shoulder.

"So, that's where you've been..." the young woman giggled. "I have to admit, I didn't think you'd be in this world. Still, maybe this is a stroke of fortune, given how a certain something resides here." Another giggled escaped her. "I can only imagine what you will do here... Will you spark the war that will tear this world asunder? Or will you leave behind an irrevocable change? Either way, this will be interesting."

She gave a wonderful smile as a cold, chilling wind blew past her, fluttering her hair and clothes. "I hope we get to meet soon..." she whispered as she revealed her eyes. The soft brown color that once brought forth an innocent, charming allure had become a mismatched pair of blue and red, a black darkness surrounding them.

* * *

 _Until next time,  
my Hitoshura._

 **A/N:** Okay, this chapter is quite a bit early, but it's probably the earliest I can get, especially with school becoming more and more of a hassle. I have never hated Spanish as much as I do now. I should have taken Sign Language. I really should have! But, enough about that... This chapter is mainly just exposition and explaining, as well as finally moving away from what I did last chapter. A guest reviewer said I could do better than plagiarism (which is not what I was doing. I did say it wasn't an exact copy and paste, didn't I?!), which is true, but I had no idea how I was going to introduce Shin into the DxD World.

From Metatron's dialogue, yes, the DxD world is apart of the Amala Universe. That is not to say SMT characters besides those already here will make an appearance. If they do, it will be very much later down the road, and even then, they'll be either from the main series, like the heroes of the first two Shin Megami Tensei games. If the appearance of [REDACTED] wasn't clear enough, [REDACTED] is going to be apart of this story, though not very much.

In regards as to why Raynare and her buddies are still alive, that will be explained either next chapter, or the chapter after. I'm going by a basis for what The Crimson Lord did, but I don't want it to be an EXACT copy of his story, otherwise, well, you might as well strike me down with the copyright hammer, as even though Persona is property of ATLUS, and Highschool DxD property of Funimation, A Demon Among Devils is still The Crimson Lord's story. I will say this, however. Raynare is going to have something of a major role, but not an entirely big one.

If you want a basic rundown as to why and how they're not utterly maimed... two words: DEMON LOGIC.

Anyway, that's all for today! You all have a wonderful day, or night, wherever you live!

Please, be safe! Demons Anarchy of Pride, out~


End file.
